In order to improve the efficiency and efficacy of computers, or for other reasons, a common way is to configure some additional components or equipments in computers. A usual alternative is to configure interface cards to connect external equipments such as monitors, scanners, or other producing devices. These interface cards are electrically connected to a motherboard through gold fingers. There is a positioning plate at one end of an interface card for fastening the interface card with a computer case therethrough, and it presents the sockets provided for interface cards on the motherboard from baring too much weight of the interface cards. It also ensures the tight connections between the electronic contacts of the interface cards and the sockets, so that bad contacts therebetween will not happen due to external impacts.
A most common way to fasten an interface card is to lock the positioning plate thereof on the computer case through screws. Although the screws can fasten the interface card stably, a screwdriver is always necessary whenever the screws are to be locked or released. It often happens that a user drops the screws on the ground, and the dropped screws may cause accidents. For examples, the dropped screws may damage other components nearby, or cause a short circuit; the dropped screws often get lost, too. These problems bother the users a lot. In addition, it is time-consuming to screw the screws for several turns to lock the screws.
Moreover, another problem is that the fee for technical workers in some areas to lock screws is counted in a cost-per-screw basis. When using such a huge number of screws for producing a huge number of computers, the number of screws takes a big part in the cost per unit. In such a competitive market of computer industry, it is also an important goal to save costs in many aspects. Hence, reducing the number of screws is an important part in reducing the cost.
Therefore, because it is inconvenient and costly when using screws as fastening components, the present invention provides an inventive device to fasten the interface card on the computer case, or release it therefrom rapidly. A structure is provided for pressing the extension plate of the interface card against a positioning portion of the computer case, so as to avoid a relative motion therebetween. Besides the advantage of overcoming the problem of using screws, the present invention further reduces the cost, and provides a convenient use for general users and consumers without worrying about the screws.